Video Games
Video Games is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 14, 2010 Plot Serpent is on a rampage and so Ben transforms into Fourarms to fight him. It was successful and then a video-game creator named Oliver tells Ben that he is making a video game about him. He makes Ben (Kevin comes along to watch) show the powers of his transformations (except for Nanomech). Meanwhile, Gwen is trying to get her driver's license with lessons by Ben, but soon they are attacked by a giant spider-like robot that is able to counter all of Ben's moves. The video game is turned out to be a ruse and really a way for Will Harangue (the TV reporter who criticizes Ben) to counter all of Ben's aliens' moves and use it to destroy Ben. Harangue challenges Ben at a fight at the Washington Mall (A.K.A Washington D.C) and fights the robot as Humongousaur and since the robot knows all his moves,Ben uses a move from a Sumo Slammers video game and breaks the connection from Harangue to control it,causing the robot to go haywire. Ben transforms into Nanomech and plugs out the robot's circuits, then he turns into Way Big,crushes the robot's remains and drops them on Harangue's car. Harangue becomes furious with Ben and lies on the news the next day, saying that Ben framed him to make him look like he damaged the Washington mall. Kevin then purposely turns off the TV, and Gwen comes and has her drivers license.Ben says that they should go to Mr. Smoothy's to celebrate. Gwen then asks to drive Kevin's car, to which he refuses to let her and she spits a wad at him and he decides to give her the keys. Then Ben calls shot gun and after clearly stating he dosen't want to sit in the back Kevin and Ben race to get to shotgun. Major event *Ben first transforms into Fourarms and Nanomech in the Ultimate Alien series. *Will Harangue tried to defeat Ben, while ending up losing to Ben. TV episode Ultimatrix alien debuts * Nanomech Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Oliver (Harangue's assistant) * Mr. Webb Villains * Serpent * Will Harangue Aliens used * Fourarms * Humongousaur * Nanomech * Jetray * Spidermonkey * Swampfire (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) * Cannonbolt * Big Chill * Lodestar * Way Big Trvia * This marks Fourarms' first appearance since Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) from the original series and his first appearance in a sequel series. * Lodestar's mouth is finally seen open in this episode. * This episode appears to reference the show twice. First Ben states that he couldn't say his last words on TV (though he was maybe refering to the news) and when Will checked his ratings, he said "It's obvious. Everyone loves to watch Ben 10!". * This marks the first time an alien that debuted in a live-action movie (Nanomech) appears in the animated series. (Note: both times Ben became Nanomech, he had switched to him from Humongousaur). * It is shown that in Ultimate Alien that Nanomech talks in a high-pitched voice unlike in Alien Swarm; plus, Nanomech doesn't use any of his powers in this episode. * The original title was supposed to be Computer Games as the official website said. * Ben threatens to swear in this episode (Will: " Any last words?" Ben: "None that I'm allowed to say on television."). * In this episode Gwen gets her driver's license. * This episode is a parody of the 1967 Spiderman series epsiode "Captured by J. Jonah Jameson". * This is the first time Kevin doesn't use his shapeshifting powers since gaining it. * This episode has the most aliens in the Ultimate Alien series so far. * It is likely Way Big was not in the video game scan, due to his size he would have destroyed the studio. * Kevin seems to think Ben's destruction of Will's car is not a good reason for of Harangue's rage at Ben. However, due to Kevin's obbsesion with own his car (a running gag throughout Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) it is likely a joke about that. * Ben turned into all of his aliens except Nanomech and Way Big. * This is the first time an Alien Mistransformation has happened when Ben first had the Ultimatrix. * When Ben tried to turn into Chromastone on top of his car but instead turned into Swampfire, he actually yelled "Swampfire!" although that was not who he tried to turn into. He may have just developed a reflex, yelling out the name of the aliens he turns into even if they are mistransformation. Quotes * Serpernt: Who are you to challenge the might of Ssserpent. * Ben: I'm a deputized agent of the Plumbers. You're breaking your parole. * Serpent: And you think you posess the power to ssstop me? * Ben: Yep, kinda do. (transforms into Fourarms) * Fourarms: Fourarms! Woah!, didn't even know that was still in there. * Serpent: You will be my evening sssnack. * Fourarms: Nope, strike two. * Serpent: (Struggles to get free) We appear to be at sssomething of a ssstand-off. * Fourarms: I don't really sssee it that way (flattens Serpent between two cars). * Serpent: I'd like to go home now, pleassse. * Ben: What kind of game is it going to be, platform, handheld, or PC, FBS, RPG, no wait an MMO? * Kevin: (cough) Dork! Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes